leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP049
Convention!! | screen=yes | broadcast_jp=October 4, 2007 | broadcast_us=January 26, 2008 | en_series= | en_op= | ja_op=Together | ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜(PopUp.Version) | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=牧野行洋 | directorn=1 | director=秦義人 | artn=1 | art=木下和栄 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=DP041-DP050 | footnotes=* * Early reports credited Yukihiro Makino as both storyboarder and assistant director. }} Dawn's Early Night! (Japanese: ポケモンコンテスト！ヨスガ大会！！ Pokémon Contest! Convention!!) is the 49th episode of the , and the 515th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 4, 2007 as part of a two-hour special alongside DP050, and in the United States on January 26, 2008. Blurb As our Heroes make their way through Hearthome City and to the Hearthome City Gym, they run into their friend Nando at the Gym door who tells them that the Gym Leader will be away for quite awhile, much to Ash’s dismay. But telling them about the upcoming Hearthome City Pokemon Tag Battle, Ash and Brock decided to enter that instead – as a team. Meanwhile, the Hearthome City Pokemon Contest is just getting underway, and Dawn finds herself competing along with Nando, Zoey, and Jessilina, who of course is actually Jessie in disguise. Feeling very confident, Dawn gives a superb performance, but is sadly shocked to learn that she hasn’t even made it past the 1st round. As she struggles to cope with the situation, Jessilina is defeated by Nando, leaving Zoey and Nando battling in the finals, which Nando ultimately wins. Sharing feelings about their losses proves to cement Dawn and Zoey’s friendship even further, and as they both marvel at Nando’s ability to compete in both Pokemon Gym battles and Contests, the future begins to look much brighter for both of them, as the Pokemon Tag Battle is set to take place for Ash and Brock in a matter of days. Plot and race through Hearthome City to the Gym, Ash excited at the opportunity to win his third Gym Badge. darts ahead as Ash's group leaves and behind. At the doors, they run into Nando, informing them that the Gym Leader isn't present. The news upsets Ash as he slams into the door. They notice a , which belongs to Nando, as Ash checks it with his Pokédex. Its musical nature imitation serves as the ideal for Nando. Brock notices a note on the door as Nando recites what it says: the Gym Leader is out and won't be back for a while. Nando mentions the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, a tournament where skilled s pair up to compete in several rounds of Tag Battles, and suggests that they enter it instead. Ash is eager to get in, and Brock also agrees. Nando has decided to enter the Pokémon Contest instead, which reminds Dawn that she needs to register. As Nando and Dawn walk to the Contest Hall, Dawn finds out that he still has one Ribbon and one Badge. Dawn knows that it has been some time since the Contest, but thanks to Zoey's help, she is confident about Double Performances. At the Contest Hall, Zoey relaxes with as Dawn and Nando find her, Zoey's leg fully healed from her injury. Nando meets Zoey for the first time, but when Nando reveals his decision to participate in both Pokémon Contests and Gym battles, it draws criticism from Zoey. Meanwhile, Jessie puts on her "Jessilina" disguise and trains with and , but decides to use in the performance instead. At the center, Dawn checks on , confident about the Contest. Still she feels nervous about the event. Zoey meets up with Ash and the others, mentioning the Tag Battle. Dawn thanks Zoey about her help, but starts to demonstrate overconfidence and less on her Pokémon. The next day, the Hearthome Contest begins as the stadium roof opens, letting the sunshine in as Marian talks about Double Performances and introduces the Contest Judges: Raoul Contesta from the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Sukizo from the Pokémon Fan Club, and the Nurse Joy from the local Pokémon Center. The Performance Stage begins with Nando as the first contestant, using his and Kricketune. Sunflora's and Kricketune's combined with Nando's harp captivates the audience with the beautiful music. The performance gets Zoey's respect as Nando earns high marks. Other s take their turns, as Dawn is still confident despite many high-experience Coordinators. Her turn arrives as she takes the stage with and . Pachirisu launches while Piplup encases the attack with . Pachirisu uses as Piplup uses , the electricity causing the whirlpool to dissipate in a flash of sparkles. She gets positive reviews, while her mother watches from home intently. Jessie takes her turn, sending out Mime Jr. and . Cacnea uses , which Mime Jr. s before using on Jessie as both Cacnea and Mime Jr. hug and tickle Jessie, spinning her around the stage. The unique experience gets Dawn's attention but actually creeps out Ash and Brock. Cacnea then fires , which Mime Jr. mimics, into the sky and creating fireworks. Jessie gets a very high score as Zoey then takes the stage with and . Shellos fires as Glameow's breaks the attack. Glameow taps into , which creates a paralyzing light as on the stage. Glameow then prepares to create a sparkle from the Secret Power. Shellos than launches , surrounding Glameow as it uses its claws to split the Water Pulse, causing the water to then rebound on itself and create a dazzling sparkle. Her performance also gets a great score. The first round ends as the results are calculated. Backstage, Dawn of her as Pachirisu eats a Poffin, Dawn confident that she passed, even predicting that her and Zoey will be in the finals. The results are then announced as the eight Coordinators are posted one by one. Nando and Zoey take the top two and three. Other Coordinators are posted, leaving only one spot left, as Jessie and Dawn watch. The eighth Coordinator to advance to the Contest Battles is not Dawn, but Jessie. Dawn is clearly upset as her friends notice, even her mother back in Twinleaf Town. Jessie is ecstatic at passing as Dawn's Pokémon try to cheer her up, as does Ash and her friends. Dawn is still clearly upset, even angry, as she gets up and runs out of the room. Zoey suggest that they leave her be for the moment as Dawn runs outside and lets out a scream of agony. Meanwhile, Jessie and Nando wind up battling as Nando's Kricketune easily takes out Jessie's Seviper and Dustox, depleting all her points and sending Nando to the finals. Backstage, Dawn gets back into her travel clothes as she heads out, Ash and Brock informing Dawn that the final round will pit Nando against Zoey. Ash and his friends watch as the crowd bustles with excitement. The scene then jumps to the following night. Ash and Brock talk to Johanna over the telephone, as she knows that both Dawn and Zoey are upset, since Nando managed to beat Zoey in the final round. Johanna decides to let Dawn talk to Zoey instead of her since they both can sympathize with one another. On the balcony, Zoey reveals her respect for Nando and her inspiration. Dawn's talk with Zoey helps put down her depression. Major events * and meet up with Nando again. * Ash learns that the Gym Leader of the Hearthome Gym is away. * Nando is revealed to have obtained a . * Ash and decide to enter the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition after learning about it from Nando. * meets up with Zoey again while Nando meets her for the first time. * Dawn, Zoey, Nando, and Jessilina enter the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest. * Dawn loses in the Performance Stage while her rivals advance to the Battle Stage. * Nando defeats Jessilina and Zoey to win the Hearthome Ribbon, his second Contest Ribbon overall. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Nando's Kricketune Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Zoey * Nando * Johanna * Marian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * s * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Zoey's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Nando's) * ( ) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * * * * * Trivia * Paul's Torterra, , and have been added to the Japanese opening. * The ending is omitted in the original Japanese broadcast, with the credits moved to the opening instead (scrolling from right to left). * Music from Destiny Deoxys, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, the instrumental version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~, and its ballad version are used as background music. * This marks the second time that a main character lost in the appeal round. The only previous time took an extreme amount of ignorance on the part of Jessie. * This episode is the first time Sinnoh's Pokémon Contests are referred to as Super Contests in the . * The episode's dub title is a slight corruption of a lyric from . This is the second time such a reference is used, after O'er the Rampardos we Watched. * Fantina wasn't at her Gym in this episode and had not left anybody to stand in for her, despite the fact that if the Pokémon Inspection Agency's rules from Cerulean Blues still applied, that kind of behavior would lead to the Gym being shut down. However, it is possible that they do not have that kind of authority in the Sinnoh region. * This episode was initially skipped in for unknown reasons. When the season was repeated, the episode aired as normal. It is also readily available on DVD in New Zealand. * This is one of the few episodes prior to the in which neither blast off nor recite their in any form. * This episode was not originally listed on Pokémon.com. It was fixed shortly afterwards. Errors * During and Zoey's conversation, 's cape was colored light-blue. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 049 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yukihiro Makino Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey Category:Episodes focusing on Nando Category:Episodes in which Dawn loses a Contest Category:Episodes in which Jessie loses a Contest de:Geplatzte Träume! es:EP518 fr:DP049 it:DP049 ja:DP編第49話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第48集